


Would you?

by leimyda



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Glee, Jessica Jones (TV), Mamamoo, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Questions, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: The au is about a female voicing her questions while she pleasures her lover. There are no names or characteristics described during the events, I just wanted to write something out of my system. You can imagine whoever you want the plot to happen to and be done by whoever you want it to be. I'm adding the chapters one by one but each chapter will be a finished work.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thank you for clicking on my work. It started out as a fever-dream for me. It was 3 am on a Sunday, I couldn't stop thinking about this so I decided to put it on "paper". Over the course of the last few weeks, it became even more detailed so I decided to divide the story into chapters. I hope you will enjoy it.

Would you let me kiss your soft lips? Would you let me push you up against the wall while I spread your legs with my thigh? Would you lick at my exploring tongue, give permission for me to devour you. Would you be out of breath from just kissing?

Would you let me slide my hand under your t-shirt, feeling smooth-smooth skin gliding my fingertips up towards your bra? Would you arch your back when I squeeze your breast or would you be not that sensitive yet? Could I slide my eager hands behind your back, undo the clasp and loosen the grip of your lace lingerie?

What if I returned to your front then? Slipping under the delicate material holding your breast captive, fondling the bare skin softly as I place wet kisses on your neckline. Would your artery pulse for me faster? Would your nipple harden up under the strokes of my index finger while it draws lazy circles on your dark areola or should I put pressure on the nub to make you hitch a breath?

Could you keep still if I lifted the t-shirt over your head and tossed it in the corner along with your bra while I take your caressed nipple in my mouth to suckle on it gingerly? Would my tongue flicking it up and down bring you pleasure? Would you slide your hips on the thigh I pushed to your pelvis? If my fingers trailed down would they find you already wet or would it take more work and more skin on skin contact? I can give you that, I want to give you that.

I look deep in your eyes and undo the button and the zip on your trousers. Would you stumble clumsily as I half-lower myself in front of you to slip it down to your ankle? I won’t stop to check what underwear is on you because your body calls to me feverishly. Would you feel hot as I touch you through your panties? Would you kiss me back just as passionately, teeth clicking together accidentally?

Would you moan when I finally take your last defense away and stroke your pussy with my shaking hand? Look what you’ve done to me. Would you brush my back encouragingly with your elegant fingers, giving me permission to continue? Would you push your hips forward when my fingers glide up and down on your clitoris once, twice, three times? Would you bite my neck playfully when I change directions and swipe from side to side? Would you bury your face in my shoulder when my thick finger enters you for the very first time?

Would you lift your leg up to rest it on my hips, allowing me to go deeper? Those folded thighs remind me of the hundreds of times I watched you bend them so you could sit comfortably, curled up while reading a book or watching your favorite show. How I wanted to feel you this close to me, sweating together in your dark apartment, moon shining on your cute goosebumps.

Would you hug me tight when I leave two fingers in and just wiggle them to make you moan harder? Would your hand grab on my clothes when I use my thumb to circle your swollen clit as I push those other two fingers in and out of you building up a heavy rhythm? Would your aroused breathing fill up the room? Would your hickup give you away if I’d call you my pretty girl, my good girl, my sweet-sweet torture?

Could I make you come just on my fingers our would you want me to kneel in front of you? I’d be so turned on by seeing slick roll down on those precious thighs and I’d lap on them with my wet tongue, getting closer to your folds. Closing my eyes, my nose would be filled with your scent and I’d growl deep before the tip of my tongue would reach you and take a taste. I waited so long to please you, to grab your plump bottom with both hands, sinking my nails into your soft flesh. I continue exploring you from the outside, taking my time like I would with running golden honey.

When you no longer can wait, would you grab my hair and direct me lower to tell me what you want? Would it make you weak if I’d push my tongue inside you, making slow circles, mapping out each little detail in you?

Could you get any wetter than this at my fingers reentering and finding all the sweetest spots while my tongue fastly stimulates the little nub in your glands, building you up to your peak? Would you moan my name relentlessly at this point or would you try to muffle your pleasure by covering your mouth with your arm? Would you bite on it for feeling overwhelmed by my actions?

I can tell you are not far before you even realize it and it would make me grateful. I would be happy to know it is me who makes you feel great, makes you forget your worries and sees you come undone under the covers of this starry night.

Would you help me by riding my fingers lustfully, giving me your precious voice that I would never grow tired of? Would you bring your hand under my chin to lift my gaze onto you while you come for me, legs shaking, eyelashes fluttering, eyes rolling back forced by pleasure? Would you pant satisfied while I lay kisses all over your body, straightening up to reach your perfect lips for one final relapse before I take you to bed?

To be continued...


	2. Soft, silent and safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of our nameless couple's night. They are in bed and they continue fulfilling their desires. Come along and see what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came back for more, I am very happy and thankful. If this is your first time with this work, I recommend reading Chapter 1 before/after. Tt's your choice but to be chronologically correct, that is the first part.

Would you laugh sweetly as I lift you off of the floor? Would you have cute wrinkles around your eyes when I carry you over to the king-size bed? Would you stretch on the soft mattress, feeling your spine relax? I look at you surrounded by the chunky blankets and the fluffy pillows, what a sight. Each curve of you would worth a poem, each birthmark winking at me would deserve its own paragraph. I could just stay right here and paint you for hours but you cheekily invite me over with a few motions of your finger.

How lucky I am that you still want more of this, of us. Will there be a time when you grow tired of me? No, I must not think like this. I will focus on this night, here and now you are mine and I am yours.

I hover over you, I smile at the silly face you make. I bury mine in the crook of your neck. Damn, how can you still smell so good? I faintly detect traces of the perfume you were wearing for our date, floral and sweet. My head is spinning but it’s okay because we aren’t getting out of the bed any time soon. Would you put your arms around me and ask me to do something, anything or would you be a good girl and wait out patiently. You must already know by now that I cannot resist you for long.

Do you trust me? Do you know that I would never harm you in any imaginable way? Not in purpose anyway. I let my hand slide down on your body, just savoring the comfortable silence wrapped around us. I feel the tiny hairs on your stomach perk up at the contact and then feel your hips and I grab on the little handles on your side. Your shape is just perfect, you are perfect.

I pull you up into a sitting position. Would you look at me questioningly? Would your eyebrows dance curiously, wondering what my next move is? I will show you now. I sit behind you, I set my back against the wall, putting a pillow in between. It’s too cold for my fiery skin. I pull you in my embrace, your back to my chest. I swipe your hair off one of your shoulders and shower your neck with kisses. I lick at the sensitive area behind your ears and you start to giggle. Would you ask me to stop or would you reach the back of my head to guide my tongue to where you like it most?

Would you hum appreciatively when I cup your breasts? Would you enjoy as my grip squishes and massages them while I take your earlobe in my mouth to play with it simultaneously? If I lifted my fingers to your mouth would you open it automatically or should I first outline the figure of your lips asking for entrance? The result would be the same so I’m not too worried. My slick coated fingers wander down your front, make a few circles around your navel, lightening the mood. You didn’t expect I would stop there, right? I’m smiling from behind, looking at my hand reaching down. Awww, you are still wet, baby?

I run my digits up on your whole pussy, hardly touching yet. It’s more of a breeze to keep you on your toes. You fell for it, didn’t you? Did you make an eager sound just now? Would you want me to be faster? But I like teasing you so much. I part my fingers, the index runs on your left side, the middle on your right, parting your juicy flesh for better access. Yes, you’ll get what you’ve been aching for.

I press just the fingertip to your clitoris, slide it up and down to make you want more. Could you resist looking at yourself? Would you watch the glide that’s giving you pleasure? Would you make more room for my hand as I go even lower and use your wetness to make things easier? Would my actions make your body heat up? Could I steal a quick kiss to distract you while I push my fingers through your edges?

I start with two because you are already a bit loose from our previous encounter. I twist both of them to feel you up, to test the waters from this angle. I continue pushing and pulling until I draw wanting moans from your drying lips. I should not forget to bring you a glass of water next time. Would you make more room for my arm as I increase the speed? Could my curving fingers find your sweet spot eventually? Would you grab my knees when I do? Would you rake your nails and leave red scratches for me to appreciate later?

How long would it take to make you come this time? Would you securely lay your head on my shoulders or would you lean forward, bent by the pleasures I’m giving to you? My hands are getting a bit tired, but don’t worry. Take your time and focus on yourself. Should I just add one more finger at this point? Hm, maybe later we can play with something other than my fingers, so for now, it would be nice to keep things simple. I think I remember you keeping a clitoris massager in the bedside cabinet…

I pull the drawer out without breaking our connection. There it is! I remove the pretty holder and turn the device on. You turn your head towards the buzzing sound. You seem grateful, but you don’t have to. I’d do anything for you. I slow down my fingers and grab the pillow from behind me. I tell you to lift your bubble butt and put the pillow under you. We make us slide down a little more, giving a better angle for my fingers. Would you take a deep breath and slowly exhale as your back relaxes against me once more?

I brush your glands with the vibrator set on middle level. You shake a little at the sensation and try closing your legs. I pull them apart and lift one of your leg with my arm under your kneecap to prevent you from doing that again. You will feel amazing in a moment, I promise. Would you hiss at me for being so blunt? Would you bite your lower lips as you feel the familiar desire course through your veins and race up and down on your spine?

I’m still going slow, I want this one to be different. I was too impatient when we got home and now I atone for rushing you. I just couldn’t wait to please you. But now we are laying cozily in the bed, I slide my digits in and out of you while I watch your reactions. I’m trying to find the spot that would tip the scale. With two knuckles down to the right, you become louder. There we go. Should I focus on that spot or make you wait even longer. I wouldn’t do that to you now. I can see you are getting weary, so I just stay on that spot and revolve around it while setting the vibrator on the highest level now. Your lips part and shape an ‘o’ that’s why I know it’s coming. Would you be silent and just ride it out wordlessly or would you slap my thigh as your orgasm reaches you? Would you shake a moment longer when the fingers are gone but your clitoris is still being abused? Would you push it away from you when you feel like you can’t keep going on?

Would your stiff fingers turn into a clutch as the final waves hit you and would you loosen them as I lean in for a kiss to calm your breathing down? You’ve done so great, I love you so much. Would your lids feel heavy now? I know you can fall asleep in a blink of an eye so I use some wet wipes to clean most of the stickiness off and I let you doze off for a while. I need some rest too, but the night is still young.

Could you come for me one more time? We’ll see.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying till the end. Please feel free to leave a comment, suggestion or just drop in to say hi :) See you next time!


	3. Payback time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes around comes around, right? Our couple's dynamic change for this new scene because in a relationship you can't just take and take. You have to give back some as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :) Thank you for returning for an other chapter in which the characters switch roles.

I’m sorry honey, I must have dozed off watching your chest rise and collapse rhythmically. Being with you consumes me even on my best days. Having you close is like sitting near a campfire, you can easily get burnt by the smother if you are not careful. It’s like walking on red-hot charcoal, one wrong step and my skin is on fire. I feel your mouth all over me but I think it’s just a dream and I dare not to wake.

Would you continue even if I stayed motionless or would you notice I’m just faking? Who am I kidding, of course, you’d know. There is no greater force, we are like the opposite sides of a magnet, north and south, yin and yang you call it whatever you want. You pull me in, you attract and own every molecule I have.

I like sleeping on my stomach so there are only so many places you can map with your eager fingertips, but I let you roam the way you want to. Where would your hand go? Would you swipe away my hair and lay kisses on my bare shoulder and the back of my neck or would you just go for it an lift the tank top up to reach more bare skin?

I turn my head your way, blinking the last remnants of sleepiness away. My blood is already racing and I’m hungry for more. We couldn’t have been out for long because the stars are still blinking lazily while I gaze through the window before you occupy all my vision. Don’t be jealous of the stars though, they can never come close to the way I look at you, even though you shine brighter than any of them.

I can see the outline of your smile, are you happy that you were able to wake me up? Are you happy about the way you woke me up? I want to ask you this but you silence me with your tempting lips. I couldn’t complain even if I wanted to and I’m not stupid to want to. Your lips are like silk and your tongue is like sweet candy but your teeth are a sharp knife, nipping at my flesh and I object letting my voice heard. You don’t really care, do you? I guess it’s payback time.

I might be stupid after all because I’d let you do anything to me and that is what’s going to happen, isn’t it? You keep me on my back and I have a suspicion that you have something planned already. I start to wonder how much earlier you got up. What was the first thought when you opened your eyes? Were you sore? Were you cursing at me inaudibly for the way I treated you earlier or were you content and satisfied?

You make me spread my thighs and I feel your weight sink in between them on the mattress. You lean over me, cover me with your own yearning body. You push your pelvis forward and I can feel something poke at my bottom. Oh! Only the pillow saves me and my grin from letting you know that I found out what your secret is. You still shower me with your wet strokes, pinning me down and slowly grinding up on my shorts. Would you ask me if I was ready? Would you consider that necessary at all?

The answer might be no. I can’t look but I feel your hand sliding lower, gripping the small of my back. One more mark given by you, but who counts them anymore. You rip off everything that’s in your way, not wasting another moment on formalities. Are you impatient? Maybe I make you just as needy as you make me? It’s nice to know that I’m not the only one with control issues. I wouldn’t hold it against you, don’t misunderstand me.

I obediently raise my lower half off the bed, providing you access to what I know you want. Your breath tickles but I’m not in the mood for a laugh. Would you tease me with the precious air that escapes your lungs? Would you blow on my skin until I stir testingly under the feather-light pressure? I couldn’t blame you, I know I deserve this. You were always better at keeping your distance than me. I can hardly say no to you, that’s just the way it is.

Finally, you lick me in one quick motion, giving me a taste of what’s to come. I moan at the contact and attempt to push myself back on your mouth but of course, you don’t let me. Would you slap my ass in a warning or would you just let me get away with this one? I don’t mind, I like it a little rough. Whatever you are in the mood for. One more lick at my edges and I can’t command my thoughts, let alone my body. Will you take care of me? Will you know how far you can go to take me apart but build me up right after?

Your tongue is warm and moist as it pushes through my folds. You hum in appreciation, do you find me wet enough for you to play with? I never really had issues with lubrication before and you don’t like giving your mouth that much anyway so you see we make a perfect couple by more than one means.

I can feel you move away. Are you going somewhere? I hear the click of a bottle and it’s a sound that I don’t even have to comprehend, it registers in my mind instantly. It’s like a song you heard one-two many times and even at the first accord, you know exactly what the title is. This one is called ‘you’ve come to claim me’. Go on then, take me, take all of me.

Which strap-on did you choose from our collection? Is it the thin and long light blue one that I used on you last night? Wow, it’s not. I feel the thick head push through my boundaries. You remembered which one my favorite was? I was never a size queen, I’m more into girth and this one just does the job for me every time. It’s nothing fancy, just a plain dick-shaped silicone with veins running along the sides in 3D.

Would you go easy on me feeling the natural resistance while you push forward? Would you wait as I exhale audibly? You feel me up so good baby, but please let me adjust for just a moment. I reach for your hand and you let me pull you in for a heated kiss. I need this distraction otherwise I might tap out. You don’t want that so you let me slide on your length slowly and you just stay inside me motionless. You do know me inside and out, there is no doubt about it now. I am thankful for your observations and when I’m ready I let you go to do your thing.

You still stay inside but you circle your hips, making room, stretching my pussy further. I love it when you do this and to show you how much, I spread my thighs even wider. You pull out now, I whimper at the loss. It doesn’t last long and there is another noise escaping my mouth as you drill back in with full force. Oh.. my… god… Was this able to reach this deep before or are you just at the right angle by chance? You put your palm on my back, keeping me in the same position so I guess it was not a coincidence after all. How can you hit my sweetest spot at first try?

There is not much time to think about it, you pick up a cruel pace getting drunk on my moans while I grip the sheets and chant your name occasionally. There is nothing else that comes to my mind at the moment. Are you thrilled by my reaction? Did you know this would happen and that’s why you chose to wake me up like this, to use that toy like this? Wait a minute, you even knew which was my favorite position for the strap-on. Oh, no that means only one thing.

As I expected, you reach for my hair. Would you twist my ponytail around your wrist as you pull me up on my hands? Would you keep the strands loose or would you pull until my neck bends backward and my veins stand out pumping scarlet red blood to my racing heart? Ah.. ah… ah, my groans are in perfect rhythm with the sound of slapping skin. I have to open my mouth because you are not letting me go and there is no other way I can breathe in enough oxygen. I start to see sparkling spots, my vision is blurred, I can no longer make out the lines of the bed frame. Would you notice I am losing my grip and let me down to catch my breath?

It wouldn’t matter. You would just lean on me and reach around to use your fingers on my clit while you pound me into the mattress. I am a mess, I am dripping wet and I’m loud as fuck but you still want me. You keep on making love to me, rubbing me at the right spot and penetrating me at the other one at the same time. I am so close darling. You’ve done great. You whisper filth in my ear, where did you get these words from? I would blush if my cheeks would not be filled with whatever small amount of blood I have left at that part of my body.

Please, just a few more thrusts and I am done.  
Please don’t stop, right there baby.  
Yes, yes, yes.  
I want to come for you so-so bad. I want you to know it’s only because of you that I am in pieces.

One push and my breath hitches.

Two pushes and my legs start to shake.

Three pushes and I am screaming into the pillow.

You keep my hips steady and move in and out slowly so I can ride those huge waves you set off in me. I’m not able to support both of our weight any longer so I just collapse with you on top of me. I hear your giggle and you place innocent pecks on my burning cheeks. How can you be so cute and still control me so well?

I feel a drop of your sweat land on my back and I shiver a little. Would you move aside and cover me with our shared blanket or would you want to make me burn up just one more time?

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new perspective. Please leave your comments below, they are always welcomed!


	4. Taking control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening is almost at it's end. Can our protagonist make the most out of it for her lover's sake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest, this is the last episode in this setting. It is only so long, that we can keep an evening linger on. Eventually the sun will come up and we have to move on.

We're lazily sitting on the bed, munching on some fruit I chopped up not 10 minutes ago, you're gripping the full glass of water like it's a lifebuoy. We really should work on keeping us hydrated… I usually do better, but oh well, nobody is perfect. I listen to your teeth grind the juicy meat of the apple up, smirking at the sound of ad-hoc ASMR. You look up and smile with me even though you might not think of the same thing.

You don't show signs of growing bored of our silence. By this time you got used to being with me, didn't you? This is the type of silence I'm not afraid of, the kind that doesn't give anxiety attack just because I'm trying so hard to come up with something to say that I'd deem worthy of being shared.

Can you hear the skylark's song? It signals the arrival of dawn with it's baroque tirade. Are you sad that it is almost time to leave our safe place behind? I would assure you, we've still got time but your eyes tell me there is something completely different on your mind. Something you're craving for.

You take the plate from my lap and set it next to your glass on the floor then scoot closer to me, your pupils' dark pool drowning me immediately. I'm still falling in silence, tasting the apple, bittersweet yet refreshing as my tongue reaches yours. 

What was it that you said to me the other day? Even if this doesn't last forever, you'd still do everything the same way. You'd meet me, greet me and need me. At that time it was hard for me to imagine it, tonight I see what you meant. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know.

Scooting off the bed, you turn away from me and bend down to look for something. My mind goes blank and instead of asking what you are looking for, I only stare like I haven’t seen you like this before. I'm not complaining about the view. Your curves are highlighted even in the dark or have I just seen it enough times to imagine the bend of your flesh naked and pure? 

You pull out a different strap-on, this one is see-through with transparent strings. You linger inches from my ear, I can hear the air run through your nostrils and it tickles my senses. I get goosebumps while you lustfully whisper that you want to go for a ride. I lick my chapped lips and take the toy from you with shaking hands. Just the thought of you on top of me drives me insane. Would you watch as I try to fasten the straps on my body or would you help me finish faster? My fingertips are going numb with excitement, besides it’s not easy to find the holes on the fabric in the moonlight.

When I’m done, you push me back onto the sheets and reach into the bedside cabinet. I open my mouth to tell you the lube is already on the bed but that’s not what you are looking for, is it? Fabric swooshing at the edge of the wood, you lift the scarf in front of your eyes, hiding behind it like an Arabic princess in the desert palace, seducing her sultan for a thousand and one nights. Your hypnotic eyes cage me up, chew me and spit me out as you wrap the material around my wrist and tie them to the headboard.

Why are you cruel to me? Depriving my hands from touching you is a torture, acting as if I’ve stolen something of yours and this is my ultimate punishment. Even though I rumble displeased under your ministration,you finish what you started, checking if the know it secure. The makeshift rope is a little tight. I move my wrist around, liking the way it scratches my electrified skin.

You're still just staring. Why? What is it that you see in me? Is it the way I obey you without words? Or maybe the heat my burning body radiates off as you straddle my thighs and lick wet lines on my captivated arms as you near closer to my face? How can you be so controlling yet so comforting at the same time? The tiny kisses you coat my blushing face with just make me love you even more. 

My heart is bursting with all these feelings that I can not express. I hate that I'm not good enough with words and that I'm afraid to show too many emotions because of my past. It is already a miracle that we came this far, that I was ready to admin how much I crave you, how much I needed just a tiny sign from you back then, to know I have a chance with you.

It wasn't easy but we are here, you trailing lower to capture my nipples between your teeth, me squirming under each porcelain-sharp graze. I tense the muscles in my thigh, trying to give you more friction or to make you want it more and faster, I'm not even sure. I feel the urge to do something, give you something but I'm tied here and the decision is in your hand.

In your palm, which shimmers with the lube that you gracefully spread on the silicone, watching it slide down and gather on my skin. Your fingers waltz around like feathers in the wind, their movement is captivating. Maneuvering yourself back on top, you tease your own folds with the slick rod, hips moving forward and back, making you wetter with each stroke. 

All I can do is watch as you come closer, then move away. It reminds me of our relationship. Giving a little - taking a little, teasing and loving, caring and fake ignorance. I imagine grabbing your hips to shift you into a faster rhythm, but wouldn't that be selfish? This is your moment, this is how you want to take me, so I shouldn't think of myself. It seems you think of me anyway, because the next moment you muffle your moan by kissing me fondly, revealing how blessed you feel.

I get lost on your tongue and its technique, I hardly notice the way your posture changes. I force myself to look into your eyes. I love to see your expression change, when you finally feel yourself being stretched. I wait for the tiger to show its shiny eyes, but all i get is nails digging into my side when you lower yourself onto the lifeless length. Sometimes I wish I could feel your walls tightening as I push through your flexible frame, but again you would not be with me if I'd have that ability.

What are you waiting for? Are you already feeling that this is the last round even before it begins? Are we in just deep enough for you to need a minute or two? It's fine, I can circle my hips to stimulate your walls and you hitch your breath at my braveness. You still want this though, right? Like you can read my mind, you lift yourself up then go down on again and build a leisure pace up.

I bite my lower lips, drinking in your sight. Lips slightly parted, breasts lightly billow in movement, your stomach ripple twisting in effort of using your muscles, balancing on me like a belly dancer swaying to the beat of music. You use your hands to gain more control over your movement by grabbing my breasts. You slowly fondle away with them, massaging everything that fits under your palm. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. How is it that even though I'm not the one on the receiving end, I still feel overwhelmed?

It's your presence, your soul, your eyes begging me to help you through this. I would, but how? My arms, still trapped, I make a feeble attempt on loosening the shawl. I grow annoyed as soon as the fabric doesn't give and plant my feet into the mattress. I thrust forward and the first loud shout leaves your mouth as you fall forward and go on your elbows to counterattack my strikes. 

I kiss fiercely now, your body bouncing at the heavy contact. You grip the pillow next to my head on both sides. I can feel it because your pulling some of my hair with it too. Who cares? All I need to do is keep this angle and I know it will be game over soon. The air escaping your nose dries my eyes and I squish them to keep my hips stable and make you reach new heights for the last time. 

I can still faintly hear the bird from a nearby tree, singing away this evening. At the corner of my eye, the first golden rays of today's sun emerge. No, not yet. We are not done yet. Racing with the inevitable, I go even stronger on you and you try to prevent me by squeezing my thighs with yours but you already had two orgasm, there is no other way. Slapping skin against skin, the dildo drives further into your flesh, sending electricity down your spine, making your toes curl.

Your face buried in my neck, your tired fingers search for the knot on the fabric. Did you grow tired? Did you notice you'll need me to finish what you started? The moment my wrists are free, I grab your hips, push you down and slide you back and forth until your spine straightens and you roll your eyes back onto the ceiling. The window lets through the first lights of the heating sun and it shines on your body. In its halo you look like an angel, hair floating effortlessly, eyelashes flickering, heart racing. 

Just give me one more minute, maybe even less will be enough? Circling your bottom at the strength of my adrenaline charged arms, do you feel the tip brush against your g-spot? Are you feeling the heat pool up at the bottom of your stomach? Is your inside pulsing, ready to convulse at the slight abuse?

Please come for me, baby.

Please let me give you pleasure just One… Last... Time. 

I hold you secure while it happens, studying every inch of you, drunk on what I’m seeing. The veins on your neck pump fast, your knuckles are white and you legs are shaking but we made it. The sun with all it’s might is covering the whole room in orange brightness, greeting us on our journey as you collapse next to me.

I feel your body relaxing next to me, I hear your even breathing capture you for what little sleep we can have left before getting out of bed.

I remove the toy from myself without waking you, hoping you'd stay with me for as long as possible.

The only question is, would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story thus far. If you stayed with this work from chapter one (or even if you didn't ;) ), please suggest me new locations or feelings or positions, anything you would be happy to see in the upcoming chapters :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on what you liked, what I should do better or what is it that you would like to see next :)


End file.
